


Recon Incorporated

by notbadbrat



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Boss!Levi, Boss/Employee Relationship, Che bello aggiungere tag a gogo, Employee!Eren, Eren knows how to cook, Eren sa cucinare, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Minor Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Minor Mikasa Ackerman/Annie Leonhart, Minor Sasha Blouse/Connie Springer, Office Sex, Smut, Un po' di Angst, amo aggiungere tag, dannazione ad ao3 ed i suoi free-tag, la coppia importante è una sola muahahah, ma solo sullo sfondo, questa è una traduzione, tutti stanno insieme praticamente
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-13 17:31:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4530798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notbadbrat/pseuds/notbadbrat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TRADUZIONE della "Recon Incorporated" di freshia.<br/>Stava solo cercando un modo per pagare le bollette -un lavoro che fosse facile, divertente, qualcosa che lo coinvolgesse. Cosa poteva esserci di male in un'agenzia di viaggi? Assistente!Eren, Datore di lavoro!Levi; Office AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Out of Office

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Recon Incorporated](https://archiveofourown.org/works/886190) by [freshia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/freshia/pseuds/freshia). 



> Salve a tutti!  
> Okay, questa è la prima volta che posto su ao3 -finora mi sono limitata al solo ruolo di lettrice (costantemente, ogni giorno, pare io abbia perso la mia vita sociale... ssssi)-, e la cosa mi emoziona non poco. Sono veramente felice di poterlo fare, e soprattutto nei panni di traduttrice! Amo l'inglese, e ho finalmente deciso di cimentarmi nella traduzione delle mie fan fiction preferite (per cui probabilmente questa non sarà l'ultima?).  
> Recon Incorporated della bravissima freshia è una di quelle.  
> QUESTA, infatti, E' UNA TRADUZIONE. LA STORIA NON MI APPARTIENE, E HO IL PERMESSO PER TRADURLA. Ci tengo a precisarlo, visto che spesso e volentieri ci sono persone in giro che spacciano lavori altrui come propri.
> 
> RI è davvero una storia fantastica, ricca di un perfetto mix degli elementi indispensabili che una fan fiction del genere ha bisogno (un po' di fluff, pizzichi di angst qua e là, un'ottima dose di smut, e poi risate e humor in quantità!), e spero che la traduzione che vi offrirò ne sia all'altezza.  
> Detto ciò, vi lascio al primo capitolo!

Eren non aveva mai sostenuto di essere bravo nel suo lavoro, o di non fare mai errori. Ovviamente gli capitava di fare casini. Aveva ottenuto questo tirocinio da 3 giorni, e cavolo, era stato in città solo per due settimane.

Afferrando di fretta il bicchiere col caffé e ficcando i soldi nella mano del barista con un veloce "Tenga il resto", Eren corse fuori dallo Starbucks. Hanji sembrava una persona paziente, ma era anche vero che lui era rimasto fuori un'ora in più del previsto (c'era però da incolpare la formazione della città, che sembrava fare affidamento meno su una semplice griglia e più su strade che curvavano in qualsiasi dannato punto più piaceva loro). Destreggiandosi con il caffé ghiacciato, si chinò alla ricerca del suo telefono, sperando non ci fossero messaggi spazientiti da parte del suo capo.

Mentre annaspava armeggiando con quello schifo che lui chiamava cellulare, tentando di connettere con successo tutti i puntini nel giusto ordine, ( _ma chi diavolo aveva creduto che quello fosse un buon modo per bloccare il proprio telefono?_ ) non vide la crepa sul pavimento davanti a sé. E prima che avesse abbastanza tempo per reagire, la punta della sua scarpa si impigliò, facendolo ribaltare di conseguenza in avanti.

Contro un'altra persona.

Il coperchio del bicchiere con il caffé ghiacciato si ruppe quando urtò il terreno, sporcando entrambi gli uomini della troppo costosa bevanda. Eren grugnì mentre si sollevava velocemente di dosso all'uomo che aveva praticamente investito, grattandosi la nuca. "Uh, merda, mi dispiace-"

Si bloccò quando vide l'occhiata che l'uomo gli lanciò. Se gli sguardi potessero uccidere, Eren era più che sicuro che lui sarebbe morto circa mille volte. "U-uh..." balbettò. L'altro alzò gli occhi al cielo, alzandosi da terra.

"Guarda dove cammini, moccioso." Lanciò un'altra occhiata fosca verso Eren, prima di girarsi e marciare via senza mai guardarsi indietro.

Eren aggrottò le sopracciglia, sperando che non tutti in quella città fossero come lui. Spolverandosi il terriccio di dosso, si precipitò verso la sua macchina. Cosa si sarebbe inventato per spiegare _questo_?

x

Dopo aver guidato a vuoto, senza alcuna idea di dove andare, per 20 minuti (aveva davvero bisogno di un GPS), Eren riuscì finalmente a tornare indietro alla compagnia. Hanji non gli aveva mandato nessun messaggio, ma quello non significava che fosse al sicuro da qualsiasi penalità.

L'edificio non era il più grande fra quelli lì intorno -ma non era neanche il più piccolo. Alto almeno 30 metri, i pannelli di vetro gli davano u aspetto moderno che sembrava calzante per una compagnia di viaggi. Nonostante quello, comunque, non si faceva notare particolarmente e Eren aveva preso accidentalmente l'abitudine di passare oltre l'edificio. L'unica cosa che gli dava un'identità era la piccola insegna sopra la porta:

" _RECONNAISSANCE TRAVEL_ ".

Nel momento stesso in cui entrò, si rese conto che qualcosa non andava. L'atmosfera era tesa, e sembrava addensarsi mano a mano che si addentrava nell'edificio. E poi, era una sua impressione, o quel posto era talmente pulito da _brillare_?

Eren entrò nell'ascensore, ignorando la cosa mentre premeva il bottone per il piano superiore. Probabilmente era solo colpa del nervosismo, per via del suo eccessivo ritardo. Quel posto però aveva _davvero_ un innegabile profumo di pulito...

Avendo finalmente raggiunto la propria destinazione, l'ascensore si fermò con un _ding_ , aprendosi su una Hanji piuttosto divertita seduta a qualche piede di distanza dalla sua scrivania. Alzò lo sguardo a quel suono, e i suoi occhi si illuminarono alla vista del ragazzo.

"Oh, Eren! Ce l'hai fatta a tornare!" Batté le mani fra loro. "Bene, bene, vieni qui! C'è qualcuno che vorrei presentarti."

Trascinandosi oltre la sua scrivania con aria mortificata, si grattò la nuca, imbarazzato. "E' che ho, uhm, fatto qualche casino e rovesciato il caffé, ma lo pagherò di tasca mia quindi-"

"Huh?" Hanji inclinò la testa, confusa, prima di agitare la mano come per scacciare le sue parole. "Oh! Non preoccuparti di quello, è tutto okay." Lo analizzò per bene, bloccandosi e aggrottando le sopracciglia alla macchia sulla sua maglietta. "Cos'è successo a quella?"

Eren guardò giù, verso la maglia, facendo una smorfia alla vista della chiazza scura. "Sono inciampato e caduto sul caffé che avevo rovesciato. Posso andare a casa e cambiarmi se serve."

Hanji scosse la testa, inclinandosi indietro verso lo schienale della sedia. "No, per oggi fa lo stesso. Che strana coincidenza però-" i suoi occhi si allargarono un po' nel momento in cui un pensiero parve colpirla.

"... Non è che ti sei scontrato con qualcuno quando sei caduto?"

Eren impallidì. "Ehm, si, l'ho fatto ma se dovesse venir qui a reclamare pagherò anche per quello, lo giurò- Uh, Signora Zoe?"

Hanji aveva la mano sulla propria bocca, e pareva che stesse cercando di non scoppiare a ridere. Dopo qualche momento di silenzio, prese un respiro tremante.

"Beh-"

"Hanji, non viene via. Non hai qualcosa che serva appositamente per togliere le macchie che non faccia schifo? E con chi cazzo stai parlando?"

Eren sobbalzò sentendo la voce, colto alla sprovvista. Girò la testa alla ricerca della fonte -proveniva dal bagno? Non si era nemmeno accorto che ci fosse qualcun'altro lì.

"No!" rispose lei, ghignando ancora. "E se vieni qui fuori, lo vedrai da te."

Sentirono un sospiro irritato provenire da bagno. "Sono senza maglietta, idiota."

"Va bene lo stesso! Siamo tutti uomini qui!" Non perdendosi l'occhiata sconcertata che Eren le lanciò, Hanji gli fece l'occhiolino. "Scherzavo. Probabilmente."

Quando Eren adocchiò cautamente, con la coda dell'occhio, la direzione in cui il suo capo si trovava, sentì un rumore come di passi strascicati. Alla fine, la porta si aprì con un click rivelando una figura familiare e molto irritata.

 _Familiare?_ Eren allungò il proprio sguardo sull'uomo senza maglietta, forse sostando un po' troppo sul suo petto sorprendentemente scolpito. Si obbligò a spostare gli occhi sul suo viso, maledicendosi quando sentì il calore farsi strada sulle sue guance. Quello non era _proprio_ il momento per cose simili!

L'uomo alzò un sopracciglio. "Mi hai addirittura seguito fin qui? Hai intenzione di gettarmi addosso un altro caffé, ragazzino?"

Eren si bloccò mentre tutti i pezzi si mettevano al loro posto. Annaspando in cerca di una risposta, Hanji lo interruppe prima che avesse la possibilità di parlare.

"Eren, lui è Rivaille. Rivaille, Eren Jaeger. Ti ricordi quando ti ho detto che c'era un altro capo oltre me quando tu sei venuto qui il primo giorno, ma che lui era in vacanza?" Eren annuì. Ricordava vagamente qualcosa su quella discussione. "Beh, è tornato! Rivaille, questo è il tuo nuovo assistente."

Rivaille guardò furente Hanji, poi i suoi occhi tornarono indietro verso Eren. Sospirò.

"Mi allontano per una settimana per questioni di lavoro, e assumi un assistente senza di me."

Lei scrollò le spalle. "Lavori troppo duramente. Te ne serviva uno, e io te l'ho trovato." alzandosi dalla scrivania, stirò le braccia. "Questa è la tua postazione. Se hai bisogno di me, sarò nel mio ufficio." tamburellando con le dita sulla schiena di Eren in segno di saluto, Hanji andò via, solo per buona condotta.

Eren rimase in piedi, a disagio, di fronte alla scrivania mentre Rivaille si sedeva, riservando un'occhiata accigliata al ragazzo davanti a lui. Eren stava cerando di guardare ovunque, ovunque non fosse nella direzione del suo attraente e ancora a petto nudo capo-

"Il tuo primo incarico," la sua voce era priva di esitazione, seria. Eren si girò verso di lui, finendo per ritrovarsi faccia a faccia con una maglietta macchiata di caffé. "è quello di porta questa maglietta alla smacchiatoria. Hai 20 minuti."

Eren non era neanche sicuro di poter uscire da quell'edificio in 20 minuti.

"Er-"

"Sono passati 5 secondi. Io mi muoverei se fossi in te, Jaeger."

x

Eren riuscì a tornare dopo 25 minuti.

"Sei licenziato."

Rivaille non si preoccupò neanche di alzare lo sguardo dai documenti su cui era chino quando sentì Eren entrare nel suo ufficio. La sua mascella cedette un po' udendo quell'affermazione dall'altro, e sentì un po' di rabbia prendere piede - cinque minuti! Era in ritardo di cinque minuti!

Ma proprio mentre apriva la bocca per rispondere al suo datore di lavoro, Hanji spuntò da dietro l'angolo e stroncò qualsiasi replica.

"No non lo sei!" disse, ghignando. "Serve l'assenso di entrambi per licenziarti, e io dico no, quindi per adesso sei salvo, Eren."

Un sospiro irritato lasciò la bocca di Rivaille, le sue sopracciglia aggrottate. Lanciò un'occhiata verso Eren per un momento, prima di ruotare gli occhi di fronte alla confusione stampata sul volto del ragazzo.

"Tieni." spinse un gruppo di fogli alti quasi sessanta centimetri verso il ragazzo di fronte a lui. "Prendi questi e portali giù nel reparto vendite. Dalli ad una ragazza di nome Ymir, saprà cosa farne."

"Uh-" la rabbia che ribolliva in lui evaporò. Aveva bisogno di questo lavoro, ed era tempo di imparare a controllarsi. "Si signore."

x

"Quindi sei _tu_ quello nuovo, huh?" Una ragazza con corti capelli neri e lentiggini sul viso prese il malloppo di fogli, lasciandoli cadere sulla scrivania con disinvoltura. Quasi non riusciva a credere con quale facilità lei aveva preso quella catasta dalle sue mani -era sicuro lei sue braccia sarebbero rimaste dolenti per aver portato quel peso per settimane.

Eren si grattò la nuca. "Si, penso si possa dire così..." evitò il suo sguardo. Lei lo guardò, non nascondendo di stargli prendendo le misure per bene, le dita premute sul mento prima che scoppiasse a ridere.

"E non sei ancora andato via?" sembrava divertita. "La maggior parte degli assistenti di Rivaille non durano neanche due giorni... dovrei dire di essere impressionata, ma lui è stato via quindi scommetto che oggi è il vostro primo incontro."

Eren si accigliò. Si, Rivaille era severo, ma _due giorni_? Si trattava pur sempre di un lavoro, no?

Cogliendo la sua espressione, la ragazza rispose con un sorriso affilato. "Comunque sia, non sono affari miei. In ogni caso, io sono Ymir." _Non che avrà ancora importanza quando fra un settimana sarai andato via_.

"Eren."

Lei annuì, lanciando un'occhiata all'orologio. "Se fossi in te tornerei indietro. A Rivaille non piacciono le persone che se ne stanno in giro a bighellonare sprecando il suo tempo."

Battendo gli occhi, Eren guardò l'ora prima di fare una smorfia. Ymir guardò la sua schiena mentre si ritirava in direzione dell'ascensore, con aria abbattuta. Si lasciò cadere di nuovo sulla sua sedia, ruotando in tondo prima di lanciare un'occhiata alla biondina di fronte a lei.

"Cosa ne pensi, Christa, una settimana prima che se ne vada?" fece schioccare la gomma da masticare nella sua bocca mentre l'altra si accigliava alle sue parole.

"Lo sai che non mi piace presumere cose che riguardano altri..." abbassò lo sguardo sulla scrivania. Ymir ghignò.

"Oh Christa, tenera come sempre. Okay, Reiner, Bertholdt, che mi dite voi?"

"50 che se ne va dopo altri 3 giorni."

"Andata!"

"Ragazzi, non potreste limitarvi a lavorare per una volta?"

x

Eren pensava che le 5 non sarebbero mai arrivate.

Si trascinò fino al suo fatiscente appartamento, sorprendendosi di essere riuscito a farcela su per le scale quando cadde di faccia sul suo letto. Si dimenticò di mangiare e fare una doccia, era talmente esausto che riusciva a malapena a tenere gli occhi aperti.

Ma un lavoro era un lavoro, e questo in particolare era molto ben pagato per qualcuno che come lui era nuovo nel mondo del lavoro. Magari, andando al college, Mikasa e Armin avevano fatto una scelta più intelligente, ma lui non era esattamente il tipo intellettuale. Credeva di averne fatta una abbastanza facile e che per di più pagava bene, ma...

Portare i vestiti di Rivaille alla smacchiatoria, portare enormi cumuli di fogli in giro negli altri uffici, consegnare tutti i 200 volantini (a meno che non volesse veder ridotta la sua paga), svolgere stupidi incarichi avanti e indietro per la città...

E poi c'era la parte più... _mentalmente_ onerosa del suo lavoro, tipo quanto stava dannatamente bene il suo capo senza una maglietta addosso e quanto Eren sembrava incapace di togliersi quell'immagine dalla mente. E qualcosa che riguardava il suo viso, poi, il modo in cui tutti i suoi tratti sembravano tanto ben definiti quanto i suoi muscoli.

Rotolando con un grugnito, Eren ficcò la sua faccia in un cuscino. Quelle non erano esattamente il tipo di cose da pensare nei riguardi del tuo capo.

Però era anche vero che, finché nessuno ne fosse stato al corrente, andava bene, giusto? Fece strisciare lentamente le sue mani sotto l'orlo dei suoi pantaloni. Meglio dar sollievo a queste cose quand'era a casa-

All'improvviso il suo cellulare prese a squillare dentro la sua tasca. Eren tirò fuori la mano dai suoi pantaloni con tanta rapidità che andò a sbattere contro la testata del letto. _Parlando di andare in bianco_. Sibilando, strofinò il punto che pulsava ancora per il dolore prima di allungare la mano per prendere il telefono.

" _Ho bisogno che tu venga presto in ufficio domani. Abbiamo avuto una grossa promozione. Lamentati e ridurrò la tua paga di 5 dollari_."

Lanciò un lamento. Non riconobbe il numero, ma non serviva un genio per riconoscere il mittente di quel messaggio. Salvando il numero sotto il nome "Rivaille", lo impostò sul silenzioso e lo gettò sul suo comodino.

"Uh, al diavolo." _Dormire adesso, sistemare_ altre _cose dopo_.


	2. For Your Immediate Action

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren ha un problema, ma Rivaille è qui per risolverlo.

"Facevano _scommesse_ su di te? Addirittura?"

Eren fissò Armin dal suo posto di fronte a lui, seduti intorno ad un tavolo allestito con cibo economico, un misto di timore e orrore dipinto sul viso del suo migliore amico. Mikasa sedeva fra i due, con sguardo assente ma labbra tirate in basso in una smorfia contrariata. Eren annuì.

"Quando Rivaille l'ha scoperto, ha ordinato che tutti quelli coinvolti scrivessero un tema di 1000 parole. Credo sia un problema comune, ma..."

"Sembra comunque difficile." Vide la compassione riflessa negli occhi del biondo. Eren scrollò le spalle, prendendo la sua bevanda.

"Non sono stato punito io, quindi credo che alla fine la cosa non mi importi poi tanto."

Mikasa socchiuse le palpebre. "Non è troppo tardi per abbandonare e venire al college. Sono sicura possiamo trovare qualcosa che-"

"Grazie, ma no." Eren la stroncò sul nascere, poggiando nuovamente sul tavolo il bicchiere. Sembrava ancora in vena di provocare, perciò continuò, "Lo sai che non sono fatto per il college, Mikasa. Ne abbiamo già parlato. Tra l'altro, non va poi così male in ufficio."

Mikasa lasciò andare un sospiro sconfitto, guardando in basso, verso il tavolo. ".. Se ne sei convinto."

"Quanto tempo è passato di preciso?" Armin parlò ancora, ed Eren si fermò a pensare. Un mese? No, doveva essere di più di così...

"Un mese e un paio di settimane, forse?" si grattò la nuca. Armin aggrottò le sopracciglia, confuso.

"Cos'è che ti tiene lì allora? Sono sicuro ci siano altri lavori che non ti riducano come uno straccio..."

"Mi sono sempre piaciute le sfide?" A dire il vero, Eren non era completamente sicuro di come dovesse rispondere a quella domanda. Era per via delle altre persone che lavoravano lì? Per Rivaille e quanto bene stesse senza maglietta? Un miscuglio delle due cose?

La confusione doveva essere evidente sul viso di Eren. Armin lo studiò per un momento, per poi scrollare le spalle.

"Credo che tu sappia quel che è meglio per te, Eren."

Il moro ghignò in risposta. "Voi vi preoccupate troppo. Non avete cose da... ragazzi del college a cui pensare? Compiti?" rise. "Andiamo alla sala giochi prima di separarci. Non riesco più a vedervi abbastanza ormai."

x

Eren non avrebbe mai immaginato che la ragione per cui si sarebbe ritrovato carponi sulle sue mani e ginocchia nell'ufficio di Rivaille sarebbe stato per _pulire_ -

Quello era un pensiero osceno e avrebbe davvero dovuto smettere.

"Eren. Quanto ti manca per pulire quell'angolo?" poteva _sentire_ Rivaille dalla sua scrivania, sentire il suo sguardo indagatore su di sé. "Sei rimasto lì per oltre 15 minuti, non ho mai visto qualcuno impiegare così tanto tempo per pulire alcune briciole. Non ti stai masturbando, laggiù, giusto Jaeger?"

Eren sputacchiò, bloccandosi. " _Cosa?_ "

"Se è così, pulisci. Non voglio vederlo."

"Perché dovrei-?" Eren girò di scatto la testa indietro, ancora per terra. " _No_! Non mi ci vorrebbe così tanto se mi lasciasse usare _l'aspirapolvere_ invece che raccogliere briciola per briciola..." la sua voce si affievolì quando incontrò lo sguardo del suo capo, perciò si girò di nuovo.

"Stai diventando terribilmente rumoroso, assistente. Gli aspirapolvere danneggiano la mia concentrazione."

Brontolando qualcosa fra un respiro e l'altro, tornò ad occuparsi delle briciole, raccogliendole pezzetto dopo pezzetto. Se avesse continuato con quel ritmo, sarebbe rimasto lì tutto il giorno. Sasha era entrata lì solo per qualche minuto, come era riuscita a disseminare briciole per tutto il pavimento?

"Yo, Rivaille!" chiamò una voce familiare, briosa dall'entrata dell'ufficio, ed Eren non si preoccupò nemmeno di girarsi e vedere. Hanji era una presenza talmente radicata ormai, spuntando sempre a destra e a manca, che lui quasi non ci faceva più caso.

"Dunque, sono andata e ho pagato la bolletta dell'elettricità e questa mese pare essere calata- Eren, hai davvero un bel sedere."

Si bloccò di nuovo, allungando il collo all'indietro per vedere Hanji in piedi si fronte alla scrivania di Rivaille. In qualche modo sembrava impressionata. Aggrottò le sopracciglia in evidente confusione.

"Uh, grazie?"

"Sto solo sottolineando l'ovvio. Rivaille, non pensi che abbia un sedere davvero niente male?"

Si sentì un sospiro irritato. "Non stavo guardando."

"Davvero? Dovresti girarti e guardare. E' davvero bello. Eren, non muoverti."

Eren avvertì il rossore strisciargli sulle guance. Non che fosse esattamente timido, ma era abbastanza sicuro che quella situazione fosse sbagliata su almeno un migliaio di livelli diversi.

"Se guardo te ne andrai?"

"Probabile."

Rivaille le rivolse un grugnito indignato, e ruotò sulla sedia per ritrovarsi faccia a faccia con l'angolo in cui Eren si trovava carponi. Adesso era _sicuro_ di essere diventato rosso. Eren si girò evitando i due, cercando di nascondere la frustrazione evidente sul suo viso.

"...E' decente."

Eren si accigliò. _Decente_?

"Assolutamente no! Quello è davvero un bel sedere!" fece una pausa. "Molto meglio del tuo."

Rivaille la derise. "Almeno ne ho uno."

" _Eren!_ " sussultò all'improvviso urgenza nella voce di Hanji. "Chi ha il sedere migliore?"

A quelle parole Eren si girò, senza parole. Come si supponeva dovesse rispondere ad una simile domanda?

Perché mai quella conversazione stava addirittura avvenendo?

"Io-"

"La sua opinione non ha importanza. Ha appena finito di masturbarsi nell'angolo dell'ufficio del suo capo. Sono incline nel credere che lui trovi qualsiasi sedere attraente."

Hanji sembrava quasi nuovamente impressionata.

"Non _l'ho_ fatto!" si alzò di scatto dal pavimento, le orecchie in fiamme. "Io sto- Vado in pausa pranzo!"

Rivaille inarcò un sopracciglio verso di lui, ma Eren si ritirò verso l'ascensore prima che qualcuno potesse anche solo dire un'altra parola.

Hanji guardò la sua schiena mentre se ne andava con uno sguardo divertito. Non appena smise di essere a portata d'orecchio, tornò a fissare Rivaille.

"... Sai, sono abbastanza sicura che gli aspirapolvere non ti abbiano mai dato fastidio prima d'ora."

x

Il telefono di Eren aveva squillato per un totale di 7 volte mentre era fuori.

7 volte, nell'angolo, vibrando e facendo un orrendo baccano perché premuto contro il muro. Non era sicuro se fosse caduto dalla tasca del ragazzo mentre stava pulendo, o se l'aveva sistemato lì per mandare discretamente qualche messaggio (il che era stupido, perché il ragazzino non conosceva il significato di discrezione), ma ciò non cambiava il fatto che fosse dannatamente irritante. Ora, normalmente, Rivaille avrebbe rispettato la Regola d'Oro di non toccare i possedimenti altrui-

Ma sarebbe stato costretto a fare un'eccezione per quella volta.

Fece ruotare la sedia all'indietro con un sospiro, muovendosi verso l'oggetto incriminato. Proprio quando lo afferrò per cercare di capire come azzerare il volume (o togliere la batteria, o sbatterlo contro il muro, _qualsiasi cosa_ per fermare quell'odioso ronzio), prese a suonare _di nuovo_. Schioccò la lingua in disappunto mentre il nome "Mikasa" illuminò lo schermo. Chi diavolo era quella e perché aveva chiamato 8 volte di fila?

Contemplò l'idea di rispondere. Chiunque stesse così disperatamente cercando di raggiungere Eren stava _chiamando_ durante le sue ore di lavoro, alla fine. Magari poteva insegnare loro una lezione sul distrarre i _suoi_ dipendenti.

Premette il tasto verde sullo schermo e lo portò all'orecchio.

"... Oh! Eren, grazie a Dio hai risposto finalmente. Io-"

"Non sono Eren. Sono il suo capo." Rivaille fermò la voce femminile dall'altro lato della linea prima che le potesse rivelare cose che lui avrebbe potuto non voler sapere. Aveva risposto al telefono per mettere in riga qualcuno, non per curiosare nella vita dei suoi dipendenti.

Ci fu un momento di silenzio, e poi 'Mikasa' parlò ancora. "Che sta facendo col suo telefono? Dov'è Eren?"

Rivaille fu sul punto di sbuffare. "E' uscito per una commissione." mentì. "Ha lasciato il suo cellulare qui in modo da non _distrarsi_."

Poteva quasi sentire la rabbia della ragazza attraverso il telefono. "Scusi? Guardi, questa è un'emergenza, quindi se potesse dirmi dove posso contattarlo-"

Smise di parlare quando si udì il suono di una zuffa sullo sfondo, la voce smorzata di un ragazzo che emerse attraverso esso. "Sei riuscita a trovarlo finalmente? Oh, Eren, è terribile, ho parlato con la polizia ma loro dicono che non si è salvato nulla sul tuo piano, il fuoco sta ancora divampando-"

Si sentirono altri fruscii e un sibilo " _Non è Eren, Armin_." prima che la voce della ragazza tornasse di nuovo attraverso il ricevitore.

"Per favore, solo, dica ad Eren di chiamarmi quando rientra."

"...D'accordo." e poi cadde la linea. Posò il telefono sulla sua scrivania, sedendosi sulla sedia dietro questa mentre pensava a quel che aveva sentito.

Probabilmente non avrebbe dovuto rispondere al telefono, dopotutto, anche se probabilmente gli si sarebbe ritorto contro. Si allungò verso il suo laptop, tirando fuori il sito con le news locali solo per essere sicuro che non avesse mal interpretato nulla-

Ma il live-stream sullo schermo confermò i suoi sospetti. Carri dei pompieri e ambulanze abbondavano, un reporter stava in piedi di fronte ad un condominio in fiamme. Uscì da sito e spense nuovamente il pc.

Nonostante la cosa non lo preoccupasse sul serio, era _comunque_ preoccupato. Vero, Rivaille era rigoroso nel far rispettare le regole e emanava comunemente vibrazioni sgradevoli, ma non era senza cuore. Era bravo in quel che faceva, e questo manteneva le persone in linea. Gli piaceva Eren. Era il primo assistente capace di rimanere tanto a lungo quanto aveva fatto, e il primo a prendere tutti gli ordini di Rivaille senza rispondergli a tono. A parte gli occasionali brontolii o espressioni che faceva, era un buon lavoratore.

E poi c'era il fatto che sembrasse... stranamente passionale verso il suo lavoro. Il ragazzo voleva vedere il mondo, quello era certo. Il modo in cui i suoi occhi si accendevano ogni qual volta gli veniva dato un lavoro che fosse pertinente con qualsiasi tipo di informazione riguardo differenti paesi era stranamente accattivante.

E lui aveva davvero un brutto, brutto presentimento su ciò che quel fuoco potesse significare.

Rivaille tornò al suo lavoro, ma cercare di concentrarsi sui documenti di fronte a lui si rivelò essere un compito arduo. Alla fine, si appoggiò contro lo schienale della sedia e si allungò all'indietro. Non gli avrebbe fatto male prendere una pausa veloce-

"Lei ed Hanji avete finito di parlare?"

Tempismo perfetto. Rivaille si ricompose velocemente, facendo in modo di folgorare Eren con lo sguardo.

"Avevamo già finito 5 minuto dopo che tu eri andato via. Ti sei preso una bella pausa."

Si trascinò un po' di più nella stanza, accigliandosi. "Ho detto che stavo prendendo una pausa pranzo anticipata. Ho lasciato il mio telefono qui?"

Rivaille lanciò un'occhiata nel punto in cui il cellulare sostava, sulla sua scrivania, mentre Eren controllava l'angolo in cui era rimasto rannicchiato prima. Trattenne il respiro.

"Eren, in quanto affittuario hai un'assicurazione?"

Lo sguardo confuso con cui Eren gli rispose non passò inosservato. "... Uhm, a cosa è dovuto questa domanda?"

Rivaille sospirò. Era _esattamente_ quel che si aspettava. Spinse il telefono verso di lui.

"Dovresti controllare il tuo telefono. La tua amica ha chiamato un paio di volte."

"La mia amica?" Le sopracciglia di Eren rimasero aggrottate. "Aspetti- Sta dicendo che mi lascerà fare una chiamata personale a lavoro?" sembrava un'idiota, a bocca aperta mentre fissava il suo capo. Rivaille ignorò l'occhiata scioccata che stava ricevendo.

"Farò un'eccezione per stavolta."

"Si sente bene?"

" _E' un'ordine, Jaeger._ "

Eren continuò a fissarlo, in un miscuglio di preoccupazione e confusione inciso sul suo viso mentre camminava verso il suo telefono. Si concentrò sullo schermo, picchiettando con le proprie dita sullo schermo per cercare le ultime notifiche. Rivaille guardò la sua espressione frantumarsi.

"7 chiamate perse da Mikasa? E una ricevuta- Ha risposto al mio telefono?"

Il suo capo alzò un sopracciglio al tono accusatori della sua voce. "L'ho fatto. Pensavo dovesse essere abbastanza urgente avendo chiamato per 7 volte di fila."

"Che è successo? E' ferita? Armin è ferito?" Eren sembrava inorridito, la mano che gli tremava mentre teneva il telefono e guardava in basso verso Rivaille. Espirò lentamente attraverso il naso.

"Il tuo appartamento ha preso fuoco. Non conosco i dettagli, quindi richiama la tua amica."

Eren continuò ad aggrottare le ciglia verso di lui. Rivaille scostò lo sguardo dal suo, girandosi verso i documenti sul tavolo.

Dopo alcuni istanti, sentì finalmente il debole squillare del telefono di Eren.

"Mikasa?"

Ci fu una pausa di silenzio prima che lui parlasse di nuovo.

"Si, sono io. Aspetta, calmati, che sta succedendo?"

Rivaille posò di nuovo lo sguardo su di lui per vedere i suoi occhi puntati verso il pavimento. Eren aveva un'espressione intensa sul viso, le dita che artigliavano il suo telefono così forte da star diventando bianche. Più la ragazza dall'altro capo del telefono parlava, più le sue sopracciglia andavano aggrottandosi.

"Tu ed Armin state bene?"

Sentendolo, Rivaille inarcò un sopracciglio. Aveva molto probabilmente perso tutti i suoi possedimenti da poco, e ciò di cui era preoccupato era se i suoi amici stessero bene o no? Notò il modo in cui il suo volto si rilassò quando lei doveva avergli detto che stavano bene. Era ancora accigliato, ma non tanto quanto poco prima.

"Oh, bene. Okay. Si. No, sto bene fin tanto che state bene anche voi. Verrò a controllare presto. Sono riusciti ad estinguere il fuoco? Oh... Ma sono sicuri che i 4 piani alti sono stati presi... No, io no. Si, ho abbastanza soldi per un po'. Mi inventerò qualcosa. Okay, ci vediamo dopo."

Allontanò il cellulare dalla faccia e lo fissò per alcuni secondi, prima di metterlo nella tasca. Catturò lo sguardo di Rivaille con la coda dell'occhio e si girò per affrontarlo.

"Credo che tutti siano usciti vivi da lì. Alcune persone hanno riportato delle bruciature, però."

Rivaille lasciò che il silenzio rispondesse per lui, stringendo le palpebre nel guardarlo.

Eren distolse lo sguardo. "Forse dovrei andare ad accertarmi della situazione, solo per essere sicuro-"

"Che mi dici della tua roba?" Rivaille lo interruppe. Eren si accigliò.

"Non c'era nulla di valore, davvero. Le cose più costose che possiedo sono la mia macchina e il mio cellulare. Mi ero appena trasferito lì, e non ho portato nulla da casa..."

Picchiettando la sua penna contro la scrivania, Rivaille guardò Eren attentamente. "Andrai ad abitare con i tuoi amici?"

Si grattò il retro del collo. "Vivono nei dormitori, quindi non è che sia davvero un'opzione... Ho abbastanza soldi per vivere in un hotel economico per un po' finché non mi farò venire in mente qualcosa di meglio."

"Vivere a casa?"

Eren si bloccò, un barlume di tristezza negli occhi, per poi scuotere la testa e tornare in sé. "Mio padre non è mai lì, e diventerebbe troppo difficile fare il pendolare, abitando lontano." vedendo la faccia che fece Rivaille, si affrettò a fare marcia indietro. "Ah, ma non ho intenzione di mollare il lavoro! Mi inventerò qualcosa, lo giuro, quindi per favore non mi licenzi."

Rivaille batté gli occhi un paio di volte. Non poteva essere serio riguardo al vivere in qualche motel pieno di scarafaggi, vero?

"Davvero non hai nessun altro posto dove andare?"

"Beh-"

"A parte qualche disgustoso motel." strinse le palpebre ancora di più, le labbra increspate. Eren deglutì.

"...No."

Qualcosa come un minuto passò mentre loro rimanevano in silenzio, Eren in piedi, telefono in mano e Rivaille seduto dietro la scrivania, facendo roteare la penna. Alla fine, il più grande dei due sospirò.

"Puoi stare da me finché non riesci a rimetterti in piedi."

Eren fu colto alla sprovvista. "Scusi? Ehm, signore, davvero non potrei-"

Rivaille lo zittì con un'occhiata severa. "Non posso lasciare che uno dei miei lavoratori venga a lavoro ogni giorno odorando come se vivesse al Motel Sex." posò la penna sul piano della scrivania, inclinandosi indietro contro la sedia. "Ho solo un paio di regole. Non toccare le mie cose. Ho una stanza degli ospiti, quindi puoi dormire lì. Pulirai il disordine e la sporcizia che ti tiri dietro, perché casa mia deve rimanere _incontaminata_. Nessun ospite -non Mikasa, o uno qualsiasi dei tuoi amici, o una qualsiasi prostituta tu possa raccogliere in giro in qualsiasi momento."

Eren era senza parole, quindi Rivaille continuò. "A parte questo, non m'importa di cosa tu faccia. Ti farò avere la tua copia della chiave così puoi andare e venire a tuo piacimento. Se dovessi perderla..." la sua voce si spense, ma nell'aria si avvertivano chiaramente vibrazioni pericolose verso Eren. Doveva averle avvertite, perché mise su una certa espressione.

"Non la perderò." Lo sguardo di Eren cadde di nuovo sul pavimento, accigliato, prima di alzarlo ancora. "...Davvero per lei non sarebbe un problema?"

"Hai qualche idea che sia migliore di questa, stupido moccioso?" Il più grande aggrottò le sopracciglia verso di lui. "Oh, magari potremmo chiedere a Hanji-"

"Mi sta bene!"

Rivaille sorrise compiaciuto.

"Era quel che pensavo." Non sembrava totalmente convinto, ma Rivaille sapeva che buttare in mezzo Hanji avrebbe concretizzato la cosa. Non era che Eren agiva come se _lei_ non gli piacesse, ma pareva molto più cauto verso di lei piuttosto che verso lui, il che era abbastanza ironico. Non lo biasimava. Quella donna era pazza. Almeno il ragazzino non era totalmente stupido.

"Adesso vai a controllare l'appartamento, vedi che succede con i tuoi amici, e mentre sei fuori prendi uno spazzolino per te. Torna qui prima che il tuo turno sia finito così che possa mostrarti dove sto."

Eren annuì, intontito, e se ne andò per fare quel che gli era stato detto. Rivaille si passò un mano fra i capelli.

I prossimi mesi si prospettavano davvero _lunghi_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salve! Sono finalmente riuscita a ultimare/postare il secondo capitolo. Avrei dovuto metterlo un po' di giorni fa, ma noiosi problemi di connessione (wau, una novità!) mi hanno impedito di muovermi come volevo -chiedo scusa! Il terzo è già tradotto e spero di poterlo postare molto prima di come è successo per questo. E sto adocchiando un altro paio di fan fiction bellissime che vorrei tradurre... avete proposte?  
> Fatemi sapere che ne pensate! Un bacio, e tanto ereri/riren a tutti *^*

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, che ne pensate? Già dal prima capitolo la storia aveva iniziato a prendermi, ma di capitolo in capitolo si fa sempre più interessante. Spero valga lo stesso per voi! Se vi piacerebbe che continuassi a tradurla, fatemi sapere nei commenti :D


End file.
